Like Father Like Daughter
by LadyJet2
Summary: Movie Verse: Mikeala’s father comes out on parole, but someone is waiting already for him, and it isn’t anyone friendly. Now, Raul gets tied up in the war between Autobots and Decepticons, just like his daughter.


Title: Transformers – Like Father Like Daughter

Author: LJ

Summery: Mikeala's father comes out on parole, but someone is waiting already for him, and it isn't anyone friendly. Now, Raul gets tied up in the war between Autobots and Decepticons, just like his daughter.

Rating: PG-14

Pairings: Raul/Tracks

Author's Note: A friend of mine came across a fan theory that Mikeala's father is actually Raul, from the Classic TF cartoon. Well, upon discussing it, I decided that my own itchy typing fingers wished to write out a bit of a story regarding Raul's involvement in the TF war. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All belongs to Hasbro.

Chapter One:

Raul Banes had enjoyed his taste of freedom since he first got the good news about his parole. Upon breathing his first breath of free air, Raul immediately thought of his wife, and daughter. Getting his cell phone out from his pocket, he dialed the number of his home, hoping that Mikeala or his wife would be home. It rang and rang, but no one picked up.

"Right…figured as much," Raul frowned and walked down the street. He wondered how his daughter was doing, if she had turned her life around so that she wouldn't follow in his footsteps. He had never wanted to have his daughter involved in what he did. It was something that he started back when he was a teenager in the eighties. It was a way to make a living so he wouldn't end up on the streets. Unfortunately it became apart of his life, and stealing high end vehicles for resale and chop shops were easier than trying to find a job. As he walked down the street, he tried hard not to notice the vehicles that were parked alongside the sidewalk. One though, caught his eye. A blue 2008 Chevy Corvette, with a very stylish ice blue flame job across the hood. Shaking his head, he quickly passed the vehicle; he couldn't start again, not on parole, not when he could start a new life. Raul passed the vehicle and continued on, trying Mikeala's cell phone.

"Hello?" said a voice at the other end of the phone. Raul smiled at that voice, knowing well it was his daughter.

"Hey, is this Mikeala Banes?" Raul could almost hear her blink in confusion.

"Yeah, this is she. Who is this?"

"It's dad. How are you honey?" Mikeala gasped on the other end of the phone and Raul could hear the smile in her voice.

"Dad?! What are you doing? I thought you weren't going to get parole! Sam! It's my dad!" Raul could hear another voice in the background, a young man. Raul's heart stung a little, knowing that his little girl was already in love.

"Yeah, they let me out on good behavior. It's good to hear your voice, honey. Hey, is there any chance that we can meet up? I'd love to see you and your mom again."

"Of course! Where are you? I can ask Sam if it'll be okay to pick you up. I can't believe you're coming home dad…Mom will be so happy to see you. I've really missed you, daddy." Raul smiled and laughed a bit at that, continuing to walk.

"I've missed you too, hon. I doubt you'd be able to get me though; I'm in Mission City. Look I'll try and get some money by working and get a bus ticket home, okay?"

"It's no big deal dad, really, I mean Sam said he'd be more than happy to come and pick you up, and the car's got a full tank. We're just enjoying our break. It won't be a problem." Raul shook his head and chuckled.

"I'll have to check in with my parole officer first, I'll give you a call back, all right?"

"Okay, I'll be waiting. Love you, dad," Mikeala said a smile in her voice. Raul smiled and nodded even though she couldn't see him.

"I promise I'll call. I love you too, tell your mom I said hi, and I can't wait to meet your new boyfriend."

"Daaaad! Okay well, he is my boyfriend, but I'll talk to you soon. And I'll tell mom, I promise."

"All right, bye sweetie." Smiling, Raul hung up the phone and sighed deeply. His little girl had grown up so fast. Looking around, Raul headed for the cross walk to head towards the Police Station. Around a corner, a black Kawasaki motorcycle with a rider covered in black leather with a matching helmet watched as Raul walked towards the police station. The engine of the motorcycle growled and took down another road at top speed.

As Raul walked down the wide sidewalk towards the police station, he heard the roar of a motorcycle come up fast behind him. Glancing behind him he saw a sleek black racing motorcycle speed down the road. He shook his head and started to walk away.

"He's going to hit somebody if he keeps that up…" Suddenly, the sound of the motorcycle roar was right on top of Raul, literally. Spinning around in horror, he saw the black motorcycle speed towards him on the sidewalk. Dodging the speeding bike, Raul fell to his hands and knees.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Raul glared at the biker who spun around to a stop facing him. The growl from the engine of the motorcycle sent chills down Raul's spine. There was something unnerving about that bike, the way it moved, and the way it sounded. Even the biker was unnatural. He simply put his foot down and looked at Raul. The motor growled low like some large cat hunting its prey. Raul swallowed and slowly got up watching as the biker simply stared through the black visor. Raul backed away before bolting as the bike roared again to life giving chase. Suddenly speeding into view from a side street was a blue 2008 corvette. The passenger door swung open.

"Get in!" came a voice from what seemed to be inside. Taking the opportunity to get away from the psychotic black clad biker, Raul jumped into the car closing the door behind him. Looking out from the tinted windows, the brown haired man saw the black bike speed closer. It was then he noticed that the leather on the black clad biker wasn't moving with the wind.

"What the fuck…"

"Hang on!" came the posh voice again. Raul looked for the driver to find it empty.

"What the FUCK?!" He barely had time to open the door before the corvette took off on its own. Flying back into the seat, Raul struggled to put on the seatbelt to keep from going flying again if the car suddenly stopped.

"Hang on, Raul. This might get a little dangerous," the car said spinning around a corner at top speed.

"Who the hell are you?! What are you?! How do you know my name?" Raul looked around the cabin of the corvette while fishing around for his cell phone. Winching as he hit the inside of the door, he saw in the rear view mirror the motorcycle right on his ass.

"It's a long story, but I'm under instructions to protect you."

"Protect me?! From who, you or psycho biker?! What the fuck are you?! I'd rather take my chances with that psychotic biker than deal with this!" Raul tried to open the door but found it quite locked.

"I can't let you do that. If Ravage gets a hold of you then there will be dire consequences for you and your daughter. Not to mention the entire planet!" Raul glared dangerously around the cabin.

"How do you know about my daughter? And what do you mean 'consequences'? Where's Mikeala!?" the entire vehicle seemed to sigh as it took another turn.

"She's safe with Sam in Tranquility, the fact remains though, she will be wanted because she knows things, and so will you. Please just trust me. I won't let any harm come to you or your daughter." Raul frowned and considered his options. He had no choice but to trust this strange car who knew more about his daughter than he did.

"All right…but as soon as this fucker stops chasing us I want some straight answers!" Raul buckled up and clung to the leather seat.

"Of course, it's a deal." The blue Corvette quickly sped off out of the city, drawing the black motorcycle and its rider away from the crowded streets of Mission City.

Speeding away from the city, Raul turned around in his seat and looked back down the road. There was no sign of the black motorcycle.

"Looks like we lost him…Ah!" Suddenly the corvette shook and Raul looked up at the ceiling which now sported four large paw prints and claws punching through the roof.

"AHHH!" the car cried out slamming on the breaks. Raul winched and flung forward his head colliding with the dashboard. Whatever it was that was on the roof went flying off and in front of the vehicle.

"What the…" Raul held his head as a cut began to bleed and looked out over the hood of the car. There, getting back to its feet was a large, robotic panther, as large as a tiger.

"Raul," the car said carefully. "You need to get out; I can't fight him like this."

"What?! You want me to get out with that…that THING?!" Raul cried staring at the radio. He noticed a pool of glowing liquid dripping down from the cuts on the roof, and vaguely wondered if it was a type of acid, or if the car he was in was bleeding.

"Trust me; I won't let anything harm you, Raul." Raul frowned but unbuckled and left the car, running back towards the city to get away from this strange car that kidnapped him and the robotic cat that had attacked them. Suddenly, a strange sound reached his ears and he paused and turned around. His eyes widening in shock, he watched as the blue Corvette changed, transformed. Gears and panels shifted revealing human like features, five fingered hands, two tall legs and a slim torso, and a head, with incredibly handsome and human like features. The Corvette essentially stood on its nose now, the roof becoming the chest of the giant robot. And from it's shoulders and back came two sweeping wing like structures that Raul couldn't place where they could have come from the car.

"Holy Mother of God…" Raul whispered. The car, no robot, stood a good nineteen feet tall and stood between Raul and the black feline.

"You know you won't win, Ravage…" the blue corvette said smugly in a posh almost English voice, looking at the cat. Ravage simply smiled two saber-like fangs glistening in the fading light.

"Foolish Autobot," the cat said in a rich Russian accent as it too changed. Changing from a ten foot long cat, to an 8 foot tall bipedal robot, still with the feline like head and claws. "I don't need to win against you; I just need to out run you, and the human." The Corvette glared and drew a weapon from what seemed to be nowhere.

"Stay away from him. You're not laying a single finger on him. Not while I'm still alive." The ears on the cat-bot's head flattened and he snarled.

"Then I'll just have to rectify that situation!" Roaring loud enough to cause Raul's ears to ring, Ravage pounced on the taller robot, transforming in mid air back to his quadruped form. The Corvette shot at him but took the blow grabbing at the cat and flinging him into the desert sand. Raul was torn between running for his life, and watching in awe as two giant robots fought it out in the middle of a desert. Slowly, Raul began to run out of the way, his curiosity of watching the two aliens fight winning out over his urge to save himself. Crouching down behind a boulder, Raul watched as the more agile cat dodged the blasts.

"Give it up Ravage! You can't dodge me forever!" the Corvette cried getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Obviously you don't remember what I did to your little friend's brother now do you? He was quite tasty you know; I'm sure you'll be just as good!" Ravage roared loudly and Raul covered his ears going temporarily deaf at the sonic attack. Glancing up from behind his rock he could see that the Corvette was just in as much pain, if not more than Raul. No longer able to hear what was being said between the two titans, Raul figured now was as good a time as ever to leave before he was killed. Leaving the boulder and bolting for the city, Raul tried not to turn back as his hearing slowly returned, hearing the cries of pain coming from the blue Corvette who saved his life. After all, what could he do to help him? And why should he?

"GACK!" came a loud cry from the taller robot. Raul turned around and saw that the panther had the blue robot's neck in its mouth and was biting down hard. Raul frowned and once again looked torn between continuing to run for his life, and wanting to help the strange robot who saved it. The blue robot's arm kept stretching out for his weapon, which lay out of reach. Raul saw that the black panther, Ravage, had its back to him and quickly ran back to help his savior. Quickly running as fast as his legs could take him he pushed the weapon closer to the robot's hand. Ravage turned and saw him, dropping the blue corvette and sending the back of his metallic paw into Raul, sending him flying.

"Foolish insect," he growled, abandoning the other robot to prowl after Raul as he got up, his nose broken from the attack and bleeding. Raul watched in horror at the large cat, it's red eyes boring into his own dark brown ones. Trying to scramble away from the robotic panther, his mind spun with the horror of the day's events. From finally being let free on parole, to being seconds away from becoming cat chow.

"AAH!" he cried as the cat swung it's claws into his leg, digging them in to keep him from running away.

"I'll make you pay for your insolence...!" Raising his free paw above his head to strike, Ravage didn't notice that the blue corvette had gotten his gun and aimed it at his back.

"And I'll make you pay for your stupidity!" Firing, Ravage roared in pain before slumping onto his side, unconscious. Raul gasped and looked over at the blue robot in shock. His neck was bleeding and his had some damage to the rest of his body, but otherwise seemed okay. "Are you all right, Raul?" he asked slowly getting up. Raul winched and held his nose.

"No...my nose is broken and...my leg won't stop bleeding. What about you...?" Raul looked him over unsure of what to think about the robot who saved his life.

"I'll be fine...my internal repairs can handle this. It's nothing that serious. Here, at the very least I can stop the bleeding in your leg..." Kneeling down, Raul panicked slightly and tried to move away. "Relax! I told you I wouldn't hurt you. Let me help..." Before Raul could even counter, a strange beam came from the robot's eyes, scanning over his body.

"What the hell are you doing...?" Raul asked.

"I'm scanning to see if there's anything wrong with the rest of you." There was a pause before the robot rose a ridge that was over his eyes. "Strange...there's a lot of damage that seems to be much older. Broken fingers, liver damage, a scar along your right hip..." Raul glared and tried to back away again.

"Yeah, comes from being in prison. Look just fix my leg so I can go home!" The robot blinked in confusion at his reactions and sighed.

"I won't be able to heal you completely, I'm not a medic, but I can stop the bleeding and get you to Ratchet, he'll be able to see if there's anything else wrong." Raul glared at him.

"Who's Ratchet? And who the hell are you? I want some answers. How do you know about my daughter? Who built you?" The blue corvette turned robot smiled and relaxed, a different color beam coming out of his eyes and shining down over his leg, the bleeding stopping almost immediately.

"You may call me Tracks. No one really built me, as you might think. I was created on another planet called Cybertron. There are two warring factions that are from there. There are Autobots, that's my faction, and Decepticons, Ravage's faction. As for Ratchet, he's a medic, actually he's the Chief Medical Officer for the Autobots. He keeps everyone in top condition to fight. Mikeala, your daughter, has come in contact with other Autobots already, and is being protected by one of our own. I'm not very good at explaining things, let me take you to our base, and everything can be explained in a little better conditions."

"Why should I trust you? How do I know you're not going to kill me like that queer ass panther thing did?!" Tracks sighed and gave Raul a look.

"If you want, you can have Mikeala talk to you about it. I can contact Bumblebee and have him give her a ride here. But you need to get to a hospital before anything else goes wrong. Besides all of that," Tracks said crossing his arms over his chest. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it by now." Raul glared at Tracks, but sighed in resignation. After all, why would a giant alien robot save him one minute just to kill him the next? He was still paranoid from his years in prison.

"I'm calling an ambulance, and then Mikeala. I'll have her explain this to me. Got it?" Tracks smiled and nodded.

"Got it."


End file.
